crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Power gem
Some people get super-powers from a power object. There are a wide variety of power objects, not all of which are power gems. Like many such power objects, power gems' origins and construction are unknown. It's unsure which if any characteristics are common among them. Perhaps each has its own unique origin? Power gems themselves vary considerably. Some seem like they've been around forever, but then their power fades if left alone for a few months. Some seem to get stronger the more they're used. Others break without warning simply while being used.Keeping Cool, Part 2 Among the known powers granted, physical powers (speed, strength, flight, levitation, teleportation, kinetic energy boosts, etc.) are most common. Mental powers (reinforcing mental suggestions, etc.) aren't unknown. Others act as energy channels or batteries, or boosters for other objects/effects.An Imp-Perfect World Examples: * The Lamplighter, who has a lantern that gives him Powers as the Plot Demands.The Boston Brawl * Nightgaunt, who obtained his powers from a power gem. He's also an example of the problem with power gems: they can be taken from you.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory * Splendor of the Cadet Crusaders, who gets her powers from several power gems.Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas: Part 3 * Dragonrider obtained three cultured power gems from Nephandus in exchange for information.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 2 * Dominion had had six power gems, of which five eventually made their way into Paradigm's pockets. The last was palmed by Imp to get it out of circulation. Splendor bought her power gems; this is not the usual means of obtaining them if its known what they are. In Splendor's case, the seller didn't know what they had. More common is how Vamp obtained power gems; she stole them from Nightgaunt, who apparently didn't secure them all that well to his belt. Another means of obtaining them is "aggressive bargaining"; "I'll exchange your children for your power item."Bek D. Corbin in the Crystal Hall Forums -- thread apparently lost in one of the forum crashes. There may be a link between Power Gems and Dynamorphs, as Dynamorphs can also become attuned to various inanimate objects.Loose Cannons: Part 2 However, Green Witch mentions that it's uncertain whether Red Thunder's Power Gem contains a dynamorph or not.Silver Linings: Part 2 There are also those 'cultured power stones' "that mad scientists make when they try to create artificial power stones".Saks and Violence: Part 5 Vitrious's "accretion chambers" have been somewhat successful at producing power gems, but he's still working on guesswork.Silver Ghost, Golden Angel, Part 3 :Power stones are a 'one thing' only sort of booster. So, technically, you 'could' have a power stone that grants enhanced Essence attraction (duplicating Wiz rankings). Without a lit Well, it wouldn't have any visible impact - it'd be drawing Essence to someone incapable of accumulating it. Working magick would involve skill and knowledge that just wouldn't be there. And just as you can have spells (or devises) that create the effect of any given power... using TK, throwing lightning, using fire as a shield, etc... a power stone 'could' duplicate that one 'technique'. The key there being 'technique' as opposed to duplicating the whole trait.Word of God from Kristin Darken at the Forums References Category:Powers Category:Power Gem